Reflections
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: A collection of poems about the Tru Calling characters.
1. How I Felt

**Tru Calling: Reflections**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: A collection of poems about the Tru Calling characters. **

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at poetic fanfic, so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**How I Felt- Davis expresses his feelings about Tru.**

I knew about her gift and told her everything was going to be okay.

We could get through this, we could work together and she told me I always knew the right things to say.

She always did her job as a sister and a friend,

I couldn't have even pictured her life to come to such a tragic end.

She was always so brave with facing strife,

Never imagined what could end her life.

Destiny vs. fate,

Fate won and I came too late.

Death looming over me telling me that I couldn't have done anything at all,

This was the balance and these were the outcomes and the fall.

Pangs of guilt still harboring inside of me,

Tru, if only you could hear and see.

If you could only know

How I felt about you and how I wish I could tell you so.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's all for now! Please R&R and let me know if I should continue. Also, if you have any requests for any characters you want me to write about let me know in your review or e-mail me. **


	2. Moving On

**Author's Note: To all the people who requested Harrison poems, here you go! Hope you like it. ENJOY!!!**

**Moving On: Harrison misses Lindsay.**

I was there on your wedding day,

It was so difficult for me, not knowing what to say.

Going off to Europe with another guy,

I barely got the chance to say goodbye.

Certain things that I just knew,

Like how our relationship was never meant to be fruitful or true.

But every day I still think about what could've been,

And how loving you was never a mistake or a sin.

All the time I wonder how I could've made it work, still thinking maybe Lindsay, just maybe, it was meant to be,

But moving on just tortures me.

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope I made all of the Harrison fans happy. A special thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Vampiric Lycan, Louisa B., and my good friend, Miss Thang, (love ya too!). I'm still open for suggestions and I have some really good ideas of my own as well. AS ALWAYS, PLEASE R&R! **


	3. Inbetween

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! YAY! Okay, this poem is for all of the Luc fans out there!**

**In-between: Luc thinks about Tru, only moments before his death.**

She was suddenly there,

She was right in front of me.

I thought she was angry; thought she didn't care,

Then I felt a sharp pain, the blood I now struggled to see.

I could only feel; I could only feel pain,

She was beside me now; why did I think she was insane?

Felt her tears stain my cheeks,

Once we had been together; it felt like only weeks.

What went wrong?

In-between as I hang onto life; I must stay strong.

Struggle to breathe, "I love you, Tru."

And now I'm enveloped into darkness as I hear her say, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it was a short one! But I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions still welcome…**


	4. At the Hands of Fate

**Author's Note: This poem is for all of the Jack fans… (ahem, Miss Thang, cough, cough)**

**At the Hands of Fate: Death himself has a few thoughts of his own….**

She's always there, always in the way,

And whenever I confront her, she always has something witty to say.

I recognize the burden, the pain in her eyes,

But she won't give up the fight, continuing to spit out those lies.

Too stubborn to have understood,

That saving lives will do no good.

Thinking that I have no heart or soul,

Her mind set firmly on her goal.

Stupid bitch, foolish in her ways,

Knows that I hate re-living days.

But what she doesn't know,

Is that there's someone else, someone who loves her so.

She loves him, she's made the effort and tried,

But she doesn't know he's on my side.

We just see things differently, that's all,

Caught her off-guard with a sudden fall.

She already knew she had come too late,

That's just what happens at the hands of fate.

**Author's Note: Whoa, that was a very hard one to write. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
